12 Months on the Sea
by limesoda
Summary: Nami and Zoro- two attractive, single people, stuck together on a ship for months. It was bound to happen! Zona, Rated M


Nami relaxed on her special lounge seat as she observed her nakama frolicking on deck. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were all wrestling on the floor over a fishing rod. Robin was sitting near the mikan trees, trying to get some reading done. Sanji, was of course, in the kitchen, no doubt whipping up something delicious for dinner.

And Zoro… well, Zoro was currently doing lunges across the deck balancing an absurdly large weight on high shoulders. He'd long since shed his shirt and shoes, and sweat dripped down his tan neck and chest. It was obscene, really, the way he was grunting and his scent was drifting all over the deck.

Her eyes drifted over his flexing muscles to the look of intense look determination in his eyes and the deep knit of his brows, feeling a familiar shiver come over her. She took a deep breath, frustrated by her feelings of arousal for the man. The more time she spent around him, the more he seemed to have an affect on her. She sighed again, bemoaning her situation. She's been sailing for over a year now with the crew and hadn't so much as held hands with a man in all that time. She was a young woman damn it, and she had needs. And Zoro parading around constantly with his outrageous muscles and handsome smirk really wasn't helping.

Suddenly, Zoro dropped his barbell and grabbed his water bottle, taking a fierce gulp. Nami gulped in turn, watching his throat work as he swallowed. She shook her head in aggravation.

"I'm a pirate damn it! Pirates are supposed to steal and cheat and sleep around. They're not supposed to hold themselves back from what they want!"

With determined resolve, she strode up to Zoro and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me," she ordered.

"Oi! Hey! Let go woman! What's going on?" He exclaimed but let himself be dragged nonetheless.

He found himself in the girls room, being shoved onto the bed. He sat on it, thoroughly confused.

"Nami?" he looked at her questioningly.

Nami paced back and forth in front of him, obviously aggravated.

"You… if you could have sex with anyone on the crew, who would you choose?"

Zoro's eyes bugged out. "WHAT! Why would you ask me something like that?"

Nami stopped, pouted and crossed her arms. "It would be me, right? I'm cute… and I have the best figure… see?" She grabbed her chest and squeezed herself together.

Zoro looked panicked and made to get up.

"Wait!"

Zoro paused, looking alarmed and confused.

Nami bit her lip and knelt on the floor between Zoro's legs so she was eye level with his haramaki. "If I had to choose someone… I would choose you," she told him breathily.

The green haired swordsman's breathing sped up and his alarmed look turned into a calculating one. "Feeling lonely? And you think I can help you?"

"Oh, so you're not a complete knucklehead!"

Zoro chuckled. "Are you sure you can handle me?" he asked seductively. "A little girl like you?"

Nami punched his solid shoulders. "Asshole, who do you think you are?"

"The man who's about to make all your dreams come true," he chuckled, lifting her onto the bed with him.

"What, that was fast? You don't need any more convincing?"

"Pfft, this is all the convincing I need," he said, lifting her shirt off and burying his face in her breasts.

"Ahh," Nami moaned. "I knew you'd be good at this,"

"So you've thought about it a lot?"

"Are you kidding me? As if every girl who looks your way doesn't!"

Zoro grinned, leaning over her, pleased. "So why are you coming to me just now?"

Nami blushed. "I just… couldn't take it anymore."

"Hey… don't be embarrassed. I've thought about this too," Zoro whispered.

"Really?" Nami said hopefully.

Zoro continued removing her clothing and stood up to remove his pants. He layed back down on top of her, running his hands up her body.

"You're beautiful," he admitted. "I just didn't know if you'd… be up for anything"

It was Nami's turn to smirk. "Come here," she whispered, pulling his face close to hers for a deep kiss. Zoro obliged, coaxing her into a deeper kiss.

"Mmm," Nami sighed, running her hand down Zoro's muscled back. "Love your body," she said breathlessly.

Smirking, Zoro ran his tongue up Nami's neck before diving for her right nipple and sucking hard.

"OH!" Nami exclaimed, arching into his mouth. Zoro swirled his tongue before biting down on her.

"Fuck, what the-"

"Sorry, I'm usually a bit… rough. You don't mind, do you?"

"It's- it's fine," Nami bit out. The truth was the whole experience was incredibly exhilarating. She reached down and grabbed his manhood, making him flinch in surprise.

"You shouldn't get to have all the fun," she giggled. Zoro's eyes narrowed, and he leaned back, placed his hands behind Nami's knees and folded her in two so her ass and pussy were on clear display. His eyebrows raised at the sight, looking like he was ready to devour him. Maintaining eye contact, he lowered his lips and stuck his tongue out, swiping her folds from top to bottom.

Nami had to practically bite back a scream. Zoro licked his lips. "Tasty," he muttered before diving back down. He licked her thoroughly, nibbling a bit on the edges before bringing his lips to her clit and sucking gently. He sat back, spreading her pussy with his thumbs. "Pretty," he said, lifting her legs over his shoulders and burrowing his face between her legs. The licking and sucking resumed, and Nami covered her eyes, unable to handle to onslaught of pleasure.

"God, you're good at this. How are you so fucking good at this," she groaned.

"Instinct", Zoro replied calmly, bringing one hand down to stroke himself. He looked from his cock, to Nami's mouth, back to his cock. His eyes held the flicker of an idea. He lowered Nami's legs so she was laying flat on the bed with her head propped up by a pillow. He shifted so he was kneeling beside her face, his oversized cock tapping her lips. "Open up," he commanded.

Nami complied slowly, letting him slide into her mouth with a hot groan. She slid her head back, diving forward again, trying to suck him deeper this time. His cock was really nice looking, with a plump head, long, thick and covered in bulging veins. She teased him by licking the head, then sticking her tongue out and sliding down to the base. She kissed him along the underside, taking the head back into her mouth and sucking.

"Mmm, good girl," Zoro whispered. "Tastes good, right?"

She flickered her eyes to his, holding eye contacts as she moaned around his cock. "Mmm, love it," she moaned. "Please… fuck my mouth" she begged.

Zoro grabbed the base of his cock and guided it deeper into her mouth. He brought his hips back before thrusting forward, letting his cock hit the back of her throat. She continued to suck furiously, tilting her head back to accommodate him, and slurping enthusiastically.

He pulled back abruptly, leaving Nami pouting and wiping the saliva from her mouth. He sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his toned thighs. "Come on," he encouraged.

Nami raised her brows. He wanted her on top? He must have his reasons, she figured. She stood up and he guided her so that her legs were astride him and her back was to his chest. He held his cock and slowly guided it into her pink hole. Nami's eyes grew wide as he took him in. Huge, he was really huge. Her breathing sped up and her muscles clenched noticeably.

"Can you take all of me?" Zoro asked, concerned. Nami huffed, impatient to feel him pounding into her. She lowered herself the rest of the way, slamming down on him until his balls were tickling her.

"Oooohhh" they both groaned with pleasure. Zoro's hands gripped her waist as he jolted his hips down and back up, slamming his cock into experimentally.

Nami almost fell over from pleasure. He filled her smoothly, holding onto her to keep her steady. "Just sit back and enjoy," he murmured into her ear as he took charge and started to thrust himself into her again and again.

Their moans grew louder together and their panting filled the room.

"Would you look at that? Looks like your pussy really likes my cock," Zoro smirked.

"Love it," Nami panted. "Love your cock,"

Zoro once again put his hand behind her knees, lifting her up and pulling her with him onto the bed. He laid down, spreading his legs. "Turn around and ride me," he said.

Nami happily obliged. She sank down on him, his eyes staring at her jiggling breasts as she started to bounce on him. He reached up and grabbed one with a large hand. He squeezed it, in awe, as Nami continue to take his cock into her expertly. He reached up with his other hand, squeezing both her breasts and feeling the weight of them in his palms.

Nami giggled. "You like them?"

"Yeah," Zoro rumbled in a low voice before bringing his hand back and slapping one, watching it jiggle. Nami stared, scandalized, and Zoro looked at her challengingly before slapping her tit again. She groaned then, and Zoro snapped. He sat up, pushing Nami down on her back before really taking control of the sex. He thrust into her properly, hitting all her pleasure spots, making Nami forget how to breathe.

"Fuuuuck" she groaned, watching Zoro sink deep inside her.

"That feel good?" Zoro asked, panting.

"Yee-EEEESS!" she ended up shrieking as he sped up his thrusts and the orgasm started to build inside her.

"You're so sexy," Zoro groaned, watched her face lose control.

"You- sexy-" Nami tried to speak, but dissolved into another shriek. "AHHH!" she threw her head back and rode out the orgasm, enjoying the dirty things Zoro was doing.

"Mmm hhmm" Zoro encouraged her, watching his cock stab her a few more times before letting go and coming all over her stomach. He slid his finger through his come, before sliding them into Nami's mouth. She greedily sucked him up. "That … was amazing," she said, her eyes bright. "Please tell me we can do this again," she said hopefully.

Zoro sat back and grinned. "How about in five minutes?"

Nami eyed his cock before spreading her pussy lips with her fingers. "I'm ready whenever you are," she smirked sweetly.


End file.
